Moonset
by julier82
Summary: (AS to N Moon) Alice had an alarming vision that connects with Bella's disturbing but accurate dream. With Jasper's help, she will try to save Edward from a terrible fate.
1. Preface & Chapter 1 Premonition

_This alternative story started with a dream, like Twilight. _

_I was reading the draft of Midnight Sun till late that night. _

_I went to sleep thinking about how hard it was for Edward to be around Bella. _

_So in my dream I was Bella. I was deeply in love with Edward and then I realize the pain he was into with every breath. _

_I decided to leave him for his own sake thinking he would be happier without me. _

_So it's basically New Moon in reverse. Enjoy._

**MOONSET **

**Bella leaves Edward**

**PREFACE**

"But I'm not saying goodbye"

"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it… If leaving is the right thing to do… Then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

"And you don't think I would do the same?"

"You'd never have to make the choice"

_Twilight, Interrogations_

* * *

**1. PREMONITION**

**ALICE**

It was really fun to be alone hunting with my husband. We haven't been able to do this in a long time. It was like an end-of-summer party. I will soon be starting my senior year at Forks High school and Jasper will be pretending to go to college. He really wanted to go this time, he said there was some subject he was interested in studying, but the simple thought of being apart was too painful. I couldn´t find it in me to try to persuade him to go.

It all happened so fast. I wasn't keeping tabs on him, just the usual watch-out I normally do for my family. Suddenly Edward was blazing, dying in our fireplace. Thought the vision was blurry its significance was so powerful that I lost my attention on the bear I was about to finish off and its paw sent me flying before I could anticipate its move. "I have to find Jasper".

I followed his scent; he was draining a mountain lion, a remainder of Edward I didn't need. "Jasper!" we need to get back to the house, now!" I yelled.

"Alice! What's wrong? What did you see?" He knows me too well.

"Edward." I answered "We're going to have to leave the Jeep behind; we only have four hours and seventeen minutes"

He saw the dread in my eyes, there was no time to explain. We started running at full speed. When we made it out of the Big Bend Park he finally asked. "What did you see? What kind of danger is he in?"

I tried to make sense of my vision, searching backward into the future. "Bella", it sounded like an expletive.

"Is he going to…?" Jasper asked fighting the pool of venom in his mouth. He never believed Edward will be able to overcome his temptation.

"No. I think she is going to break up with him". How could she do that, my brother was quite a catch. Fun to be around, good to the core, handsome and totally in love with her. I couldn't see the reason for her defection. I hoped my blurred vision wasn't true.

She most had been determined to this outcome for some time now, or I wouldn't be able to see it. But, why?

Jasper was sensing my fear and he voiced his concern "He's going to try to kill himself, right?"

I just nodded, I didn't trust my voice.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

**Bella does have a reason to leave Edward. You can read it again in the preface, and it's here in this chapter too.**

**Thanks to _ForgottenUser_ for his review. I hope you like the rest.**

* * *

**2. NIGHTMARE**

**BELLA**

I woke with a start. It took me some time to realize I was still on my bed; my dream have been so real, I could almost feel the pain, like a red hot iron being shoved down my throat. Why didn't he mention this before? He lives in pain every waking hour, and I know he doesn't sleep… He talked about the desire he feels for my blood in the meadow, but not excruciating pain. Is this true? I need to know?

"Bad dream?" he asked his angel face so close to mine.

"Yes" I whispered in the dark.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep? It's not yet dawn" He leaned over to kiss my forehead and a saw it, the little wince of pain triggered by my scent. I can't believe I've never seen it before.

"No I'm fine" I started to move away. "Why don't you go home for a while? I'm sure Esme misses you, especially today that Carlisle is out of town."

"I'm sure she's ok with my staying here tonight" he said a little confused.

I needed some space to think about the implications of my dream, but I've never been a good liar. "Do you want me to go?" he asked seeing my hesitation.

"Only for a couple of hours…I…I need to…I need some human girl time?" It wasn't completely a lie. I was having my period and I was totally sure he could smell it, adding to the pain he endured.

"Oh… Sure. I'll meet you for breakfast" He looked embarrassed. He kissed my lips and for once I couldn't take advantage of his proximity. I couldn't shake the thought that my kisses were torture for him. No wonder why he restrained me so much.

After he was gone it only took a minute to make up my mind. I was sobbing by the time I started the shower.

**EDWARD**

I've never heard her said anything about her period. We usually just ignored it. Well I _try_ to ignore it. Maybe she was a little embarrassed. To be honest_ I_ was. There was a spot on the bed that I was trying not to notice with all my might. I should be more thoughtful about this and give her the privacy she deserves.

I need to hunt. I hope I can find something nice on the way home. That'll keep my mind occupied till morning.

**ALICE **

Why were we hunting so far away from home? Even at vampire speed I wasn't sure we'll make it.

It was like a sick joke; Edward and I were talking about this the other day.I remember saying that if Jasper were to leave me I would follow him everywhere until he took me back. Edward said that if Bella were to leave him he wouldn't follow her, because she deserves a life _without_ him. At that point Emmett interrupted us with his new videogame –silly brother of ours– but Edward became suddenly sad and went outside for a run.

I know he was going to say something else, but I never thought it'll be relevant. I should have tried seeing the rest of his answer. That way I would've been able to see what my brother was capable of.

"Don't worry, we'll get there on time" Jasper was reading my mood.

"Maybe I'm overreacting, my vision wasn't really solid" I said without much hope.

"We're not taking chances" Jasper knew how important Edward is for me.

"Thanks" I mouthed.

* * *

**What do you think of the story so far? Would you do the same thing Bella did?**


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**In this chapter things will get heavier. Bella will make good on her promise.**

* * *

**3. BREAKING**

**EDWARD**

No mountain lions on my way home but the couple of elks I took down will help me concentrate when I get back to Bella. I hate this days of the month.

This has been the best summer of my existence. Bella waking every morning in my arms, spending every hour of the day with me, and having breakfast at her side has something I've really come to enjoy. _She_ eating breakfast of course. I love watching her enjoy her meal, even if her food is repulsive to me.

"Mom, are there some of those cinnamon rolls dad brought yesterday?" I hope she hasn't thrown them away, they were a gift from a colleague and I want to take Bella a little treat for breakfast.

When I got back Bella was talking to her mother on the phone. I caught the last words of her conversation.

"_Are you sure Bella?"_

"Yes mom, I think is for the best. Sorry for the inconveniences"

"_Ok then, sweetheart, bye"_

"Bye"

I put the rolls on the table though it was obvious she was done with breakfast. How odd, Bella always eats breakfast with me or her dad.

"Was Renée trying again to convince you to go back with her and Phil?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"No, not exactly" she was biting her lower lip, a gesture of tension; something was off with her voice.

"Are you all right love?" I asked while I tried to put my arms around her. _Try, _she took a step back away from me.

"We need to talk, have a sit please."

I was suddenly tense. Why did she look so sad yet so determined, like someone who is about to deliver bad news. It took great part of my concentration just to obey and sit. I wanted to smooth the tense furrow between her eyebrows with my fingertips, but something about her eyes stopped me. They were cold, like frozen chocolate.

"What's wrong, love?" Something definitely was.

"I think it's time for me to go back to live with my mom. I know she misses me and I miss her too. Phil is home most of the time, therefore she can stay with me. This _is_ perfect timing, school it's about to start and…" She was talking so fast; I could see she was nervous. Maybe she thought I wouldn't want to live confined indoors. Doesn't she know I'd go to the end of the world for her?

I got up and open my arms to her once more, and again she rejected me, I turned into a cold stone, paralyzed in the middle of her kitchen. My mind was racing, trying to find a different reason for her rejection, a different meaning to her words. I couldn't find one.

She touched my face and I thaw with the warmth of her fingertips. "Edward? Are you ok?" she asked with a monotone voice.

Was I ok? No … no, of course I wasn't. She is attempting to shatter my world, and she asks if I'm ok? For some reason I cannot fathom I nodded.

She dropped her hands and in their sudden absence I shivered. I couldn't stop trembling; something really rare for my kind, stillness was more natural.

I went back to my seat, waiting for the words to come out, her death sentence to me.

I remembered this same conversation with Alice only few days away. I told her then that if Bella was to leave me I wouldn't follow. I've always know that I shouldn't be with her, that her safety and happiness was infinitely more important than my own.

I deluded myself into thinking that I was making her happy, that I was protecting her from her bad luck. How arrogant I've been!

She was staring at the chair I was sitting on; it was shaking with me; so I got up again, afraid I would break it. This time I didn't reach for her. She was motionless, cold; like our bodies were responding in reverse to the tension of the moment.

Just to be sure I asked "You're going by yourself, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I should've given you some warning" Like some warning would've changed the outcome.

"Why? I mean, why now? I thought you wanted to live in Forks. Why are you leaving? Alone? You don't need to give into your mother's pressure. Why?" I was talking so fast, trying to stop her from breaking me, I hopped she could catch every word.

She took a deep breath to make me know she was going to answer. I wasn't sure I wanted her to. But I stopped the questions just the same.

"Like I said, I miss my mom. I want to spend my senior year with her" her voice was shallow, lifeless.

"I'll come with you. My family won't like it there so I'll go by myself" I was pleading; I knew what her answer will be.

"No Edward, it's not the right place for you. You need to be with Carlisle and Esme. Alice would miss you too much, and Emmet…"

"It doesn't matter, I want to be with you" My voice was just a whisper. I could tell she was lying, she was making excuses for me to stay; she didn't want to voice the real reason for her departure.

"Edward" She said my name with a determination that frightened me. "I don't want you to come with me"

The shivering finally stopped. I was a cold stone again. I was only able to move my lips to ask "Why?"

"Because you're dangerous" she said showing me her half-moon scar over her right wrist. "I don't want my mom under any risk"

The rest were just formalities, I just wanted her out of reach before I… I couldn't think the words.

"When are you leaving?"

"My plane leaves in an hour at Port Angeles, I've already talked to Charlie, he's picking my truck from the airport's parking lot, I was only waiting for you to come back so I could tell you goodbye" her eyes didn't meet mine while she was talking.

"So, this is goodbye then?" Goodbye forever, the dangerous creature was going to become harmless.

"Yes"

"Goodbye" I reached for her again and for once she didn't stop me. I held her in my arms for a second that felt like an eternity. "Be safe" I murmured in her ear. The next instant I was out the door running through the thick forest, toward the end.

* * *

**I love this chapter, I hope you liked it too.**

**This is the part I dreamt about. In my dream I was in my kitchen sitting on the counter, but that doesn't seem so dramatic; the counter part I mean.**

**I used a few of Stephenie's lines, in reverse of course. The difference is that Edward realized Bella was leaving him behind quicker than Bella did in New Moon. And Bella forgot to tell Edward to take care of himself. She never thought he would be capable of this.**

**I have a playlist for this fan-fiction, it set up the mood to write it. I even stole a few phrases. For this particular chapter I used _Breaking my heart_ from Aqualung. I also recommend _Goodnight travel well_ from The Killers and _Tongue Tide_ also from Aqualung.**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fireplace - part 1

**Alice and Jasper are running to save Edward's life. What will they have to do to get there in time?**

**Do you remember where are the rest of the Cullens?**

**Playlist... please please, please listen to _Hardest of Hearts _by Florence + the machine while reading this. You'll love it. It made me feel like running through the forest.**

* * *

**THE FIREPLACE**

**ALICE**

"No!"

Jasper caught me before I hit the ground. We jumped a cliff but I lost my focus as the vision hit me. We were finally running on Washington State.

"What's wrong Alice, are we too late?" he asked with anxious voice.

"No, it's not that, the vision changed a little, it's getting clearer and more explicit" I shuddered and flexed my wrist to shake off the feeling.

"But, we're running to save him. Can't you see us there?"

He's right. I closed my eyes and searched again. Yes, we were there but… "A minute too late" I mutter.

"I've an idea, but let's keep running" he pulled out the silver cell phone from his pocket and dialed home. We were running at full speed again.

Esme answered at the second ring. I've already explained Jaz that we couldn't tell Esme the whole truth, the outcome of that decision was horrible.

_"Alice?"_

"No, Jasper."

_"What is it son? Sounds like you're running. Are Alice and you ok?"_

"We're fine. Please don't put much thought into this" This was common code for, don't let Edward know this. "We need a favor, its urgent"

_"Anything"_

"Get rid of all the wood in the living room, and cut the gas from the house" I could hear her gasp in the receiver, so Jasper added "Don't think about it, just do it. Please. We'll meet you at the main entrance"

_"Ok son, run fast"_

I gave Jasper my hand so he could guide me while I closed my eyes. I was able hear the awful metallic sound of teeth over vampire skin. I winced mentally away from that ghastly image, and I could see Edward sobbing tearlessly in my arms. The vision was a little blurred, but all things considered I'll take it.

"We're going to make it, but it's going to be a close one. It was a great idea to call Esme" Jasper released my hand then so we could run faster.

"And terrible timing for Emmet and Rosalie's extended vacation" he added a little irritated. I know he's mad at them for they behavior towards Bella. However, right now, I don't know if we can have enough sympathy for her.

**EDWARD**

I ran all the way to Seattle, full speed. I was a ghost in the morning light. I reached the Sea-Tac and slowed to a quick human pace. I just wanted to know this was really happening.

I checked the flight board and there it was. A flight leaving in two hours going to Jacksonville.

I was out running again. The pain was so strong, but it was marred with relief, relief at the thought that in a few minutes it will all be over, and relief at the thought that she was finally going to be safely away from me.

The sight of her scar brought back all those terrible memories. Her body broken on the floor of the dance studio. The strength of her scent; even watching her dying my mouth was watering, my muscles tensed. Worse, the taste of her blood, it took all my will to remove my mouth from her wrist.

_Because you're dangerous… Because you're dangerous… Because you're dangerous… _her words sounded in my head over and over. They made me run faster.

When I got near Forks my mind started to work again in my plan. It was perfect timing for my family to be away from home. The only one I was going to have to avoid was Esme.

_Esme… _the pain made me lost my focus and I ran through a tree. I brushed away the debris and kept running. I had to avoid her somehow; she couldn't watch what was going to happen to her son.

I came in the kitchen entrance, trying to be quiet. Esme was in the garage doing _something_ about the gas line to the house.

When I walked into the family room I started. The fireplace was empty… Alice! She knows.

I ran upstairs to get my lighter; my bedroom was locked so I punched a hole through my door and took it.

Downstairs I grabbed my piano and crushed it against the floor, put all the wood in the fireplace and lighted it. It caught at once. Flames running up, filling the house with their heat.

I knew the most effective way to go was igniting the venom in my flesh behind my skin. I watch my right wrist for a second, remembering Bella's scar. I closed my eyes and sank my teeth through my skin around my wrist. Then clamped my lips to stop myself from screaming. My hand fell to the floor. I was shaking again.

I lift my eyes to have a last glimpse of my house. I closed them again and recall with perfect clarity her deep brown eyes, a last memory to take with me forever. I jumped…

**~oOo~**

* * *

**No words... I rather hear your theories**


	5. Chapter 4 The Fireplace - part 2

**Aahh, I made a cliffhanger last time... I cut this chapter deliberately.**

**I must admit I was making fun of New Moon a little bit. Cause if you're a vampire and you really want to die you don't go all the way to Italy, your fireplace should suffice.**

**Next part will be Jasper POV, so all the feelings will be a priority. How does a world of emotion feels like?**

* * *

**THE FIREPLACE**

**Part 2**

**~oOo~**

**JASPER**

I launched myself from the main entrance and collided with my brother's body. We fell on the floor so hard that our bodies dented it. My arms were around his shoulders as I tackled him and I used the physical contact to make my gift more effective on Edward.

I went for numb, easier than happy. The pain radiating from him almost crushed me, so numb was the only feeling I could manage.

Alice was there in a second trying to hold him, but I shake my head to her, I couldn't let go of him yet.

Esme came in from the kitchen and put the fire out with an extinguisher. Edward lifted his head at the sound. At the sight of our mother he finally stopped fighting me.

She grabbed Edward's hand from the floor and kneeled next to him. Her expression was full of pain and compassion. It's in times like this I wish we could cry, such a beautiful and effective way to clean your soul from sorrow. Maybe Edward is right, we don't have a soul.

Esme took Edward's arm and licked softly over the broken skin; then she attached his hand and kissed his knuckles with motherly love. I used all her adoration and forced it into Edward's system. He started sobbing tearlessly. Keening loudly he curled into Esme's arms.

"I'm sorry mom…I'm sorry…I'm sorry mommy… so sorry" Edward said over and over while Esme hummed soothingly and rocked him in her arms.

My hand was still resting on his shoulder and my eyes smarted from the tears I couldn't shed. Alice came behind me and hugged me. It was like she could hear my thoughts. Her love helped me keep control.

Esme rocking, Alice hugging me and my gift soothing, it took us three hours to calm Edward enough to let him sit on his own. His eyes had reddened from unshed tears and he was feeling ashamed. He wouldn't talk to us, his gaze fixed to his wrist on his lap.

Our silence was broken by Carlisle entrance. He took in the scene piece by piece. When his eyes met Edward's wrist he felt such anger… I've never felt Carlisle that angry… it made recoil into my wife's arms.

The instant I released his shoulder Edward started sobbing.

_Great! I'm his new baby sitter._

"I don't need you!" Edward growled at me.

_I'm sorry brother I _know_ you're in pain. It's taking a great toll on me, sorry._

"I know, I know. Sorry, to all of you." Edward said embarrassed.

"How could you do that to your mother!?" Carlisle snarled. I tried to calm him before the situation got out of hand.

Edward raised his head to meet Carlisle's glare. When Carlisle saw all the pain in the eyes of his son the tension finally broke. He sank onto the floor and hugged his beloved Edward.

_Whoa, what a rush of emotions in such short time, I'm feeling sick._

"Everything is going to be fine." Alice whispered in my ear. "Come, you need some fresh air" I took her hand and went out the kitchen door.

While we were leaving we heard Edward talking to our parents. "I'm sorry dad, sorry mom. I promise this won't happen again… sorry"

* * *

**I confess that I almost cried writing this part. Carlisle and Esme's reaction took me by surprise.**

**Only the love of your parents can be stronger than any pain… I think**

**Playlist... _If I fall-_Aqualung**


	6. Chapter 5 Buried

**This chapter is called buried and Edward starts in it six feet under**

**Stephenie Meyer wrote an introduction for the chapter WAKING UP in New Moon; which is kind of a poem.**

**As I'm following her plot a little bit I thought appropriate to do the same. ****I hope you like it.**

* * *

**BURIED**

What is time when your future has been broken?

What is life when your heart has been stolen?

What is death when your soul has gone away?

I exist in the middle of nothing. I _am_ nothing.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Here she comes. My annoying little sister needs explaining of the term _alone. _I want to be alone; I cannot bear their pity anymore.

She found my hole again. Even in the depth of the earth she can't respect my privacy. I've spent the last four weeks in here, buried in the ground, trying to be alone. Yet, she comes out every day, follows my scent, finds my hole, sits above me and tries to _cheer me up. _What kind of psychic are you when you can't see this'll never work?

_Sorry Edward. I know you're upset. Carlisle asked me to come and get you. Family meeting in the dining room, now._

She's gone. That was odd. She usually _thinks_ much more than a phrase. What were the words? Mm… no idea, I usually just tune her out. Words don't have a meaning any more… _"I don't want you to come with me"… "because you're dangerous"… "I'm here… which roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you"_**1**_…_Those are the words embed in the tissues of my brain. I don't know what they mean any more. They're like a big puzzle with missing pieces.

She's back. I should dig deeper.

"No Edward! That's it! Come out!" She's yelling at me. Why? I'm not bothering anyone. _She _is bothering me; I should be the one yelling… I remember yelling at them, weeks ago. Rose was so pissed, but only she yelled back, the others looked so… distraught, sad, concerned… I don't know, it only made me feel guilty which made me yell louder.

She's gone again. Good. I used to love hanging out with Alice, but now I just cannot stand her worried thoughts.

Ten minutes and they are back. _They?_ Crap! Jasper is making me numb again, I can't escape; I can't even feel my body. Boy he's getting good at this!

They swiftly disinterred me and started dragging me by the ankles. Humiliating! … Who cares. I have to admit, numb is better than hurting… sometimes.

"Stand up and walk with us" Alice commanded in a stern voice. Why is she so bossy? Jasper helped me to get to my feet and I followed them to the house. Why are we going there? I don't want the rest of them to see me like this. I'm totally covered in dirt. Mud caked into my hair and clothes, even my nostrils. I huffed hard so they clear a little.

After we crossed the river, Alice barked another instruction at me. "Go to your room and clean yourself. You're going to give Esme a heart-attack." Ha, ha; heart-attack. I rolled my eyes at her.

_Heartache then, Ed. _

"You don't play fair, Alice" I said glaring at her.

Carlisle and Esme are the reason I'm alive. I still remember their pain and anguish when I tried to commit suicide after… _the end._ I want to be a good son… I used to be good son… I will try to be a good son. How am I going to achieve that? …

What was I going to do? Ah, yes. My room, shower, new clothes. "Family meeting in the dining room after all that" snarled Alice.

"Yes boss" I mutter. My annoying little sister, what would I do without her? Ah, yes, enjoy my solitude inside the ground. Humph.

My room used to be cluttered with pictures, CDs, LPs, books, etc. Now it's a stark place; only the black sofa and some clothes remain. Alice removed and hided everything before I got the chance to break it all. I don't care. My room now depicts my heart, empty.

I went straight to the shower and let the water run over me. I removed my clothes when most of the dirt had run through the drain. Then used some shampoo to clean my hair. I've taken showers before, why do I need a baby-sitter is beyond me. Jasper is waiting by the door, with my clean clothes in his hands. "I'm not gonna drown myself in the shower Jaz, you can go!"

"I know Edward, sorry" _I wanted to warn you._

What?

_They are going to ambush you in the dining room. They have already packed everything. _

We're moving. NO!

_Don't panic. I have an idea, but you must promise to keep your cool. I'll help with that. _

"Ok" I whispered.

I hurried now, towelling hastily and dressing in a daze. Before I could think about it, I was sitting at the table in the dining room, clean and fully clothed.

Everyone was being _extremely_ cautious with their thoughts. All to no avail, Jasper had already spilled the beans.

Carlisle started immediately, trying to keep the tension from building up.

"Edward, school started two weeks ago..." Seriously, _school_, they have to be kidding. I rolled my eyes. "… We all know you're not in any shape to go to High School right now" Make that forever. "People are starting to wonder where you are. We cannot keep up this charade any longer. We're moving to Canada, everything is ready even your stuff" Carlisle was being exceptionally careful with his words. But his thoughts were anxious. He didn't want to force me, but he was determined to keep his family together. Good luck with that.

They were waiting for me to explode, to start yelling again, saying I wasn't going anywhere. I've done that three weeks ago. Crushed some furniture too. But I was so tired I could only whisper "Good luck to you all, I'm not going anywhere"

"Edward, please" begged Esme. I tried not to look into her eyes so she wouldn't beguile me into going.

"No!" I'm not going anywhere. If I leave, it would be as if she'd never existed. I cannot live with that. Her presence is etched in every inch of Forks. I want to spend my forever here. Even if it is inside a hole.

_Remember, keep your cool and let me talk. _Jasper thought, while a wave of calm swirled around me. I arched an eyebrow to him.

"Carlisle, I have an idea," he said slowly. Every head in the table turned toward him. He didn't let his thoughts slip, I had no idea what he was going to say.

"I know how imperative is to keep our anonymity and the importance of our bond as a family, but I don't think we can sway Edward in his decision. Compromise may be in order." Jasper continued calmly.

"Compromise?" Carlisle asked. A conversation ran through his head. They all agreed three days ago, that moving out was essential to remain inconspicuous. He didn't understand why Jasper was trying something different, without consulting him first and with _me_ in the room. Then it hit me; Carlisle was _scared_ of my reactions. I frowned at him.

_Sorry son, you've been out of your mind lately._

The world as I've known it has ceased to exist, so.

"We'll stay if Edward promise to go to school and tries to behave as normal as he can" Jasper continued. Everyone was nodding their agreement. Except me and… _Rosalie?_

_Normal? How is he going to manage that? Normal would've been not falling for that _Swan_ girl._

Her surname made strange things in the middle of my chest. Like my heart have become a black hole, sucking my entire being into nothingness. I pulled my legs against my chest and the chair I was sitting on broke. Jasper was there in the split of a second helping me up with his hands and his gift. Wow. The pain lessened considerably. It was… almost bearable. Almost.

_Could you make up your mind already? I'm getting dizzy. _Alice thought sullenly at me.I could see into Alice's head two different outcomes. Rather they drag me forcefully to Canada or we stay here while I try to cope with my grief.

As I took the second option Alice's vision cleared and solidified. I could see myself lying on my black couch talking to… _Jasper?_

* * *

**1** _Twilight, Confessions. Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**I like Jasper as a character a lot. He's very complex, full of good and bad traits. Jasper is not being completly selfless. Of course he is worried about Edward's welfare but he has ulterior motives for helping him.**

**I know it's completely inappropriate, I remember I was joking with my sis while writing the shower fragment. I was saying to her that maybe Edward needed some help with the undressing part, or the lathering. Who wants to help?**

**Playlist _Falling down-_Muse.**


	7. Chapter 6 Arrangements

**To everyone who's been reading my story; thank you. Please let me know what you think of it. ****What are your expectations for the characters. ****What do you think Bella's doing in the meantime.**

**Thanks to marlijn, not impossible just unlikely, Nika, goinwiththeflow892, for your reviews :D**

**My favorite part of writing this chapter was Carlisle's compassion. Check the conclusion to see Esme's.**

* * *

**ARRANGEMENTS**

"Ok, I'll try." I said quietly. My eyes met briefly with my mother's and her relief made my choice more appealing. Hurting Esme has been heartbreaking, or it would have been if I still had a heart.

Everyone was gawking at me they couldn't believe I accepted Jasper's idea so easily. Emmet even looked disappointed; in his head, I could see the idea of wrestling with me to take me to Canada. "You may get your chance," I told him.

"It won't be the same." He whined, "I even had my strategy in place so you couldn't cheat." This consisted in thinking about Rosalie while Jaz and Em dragged me to _my_ car; not the Volvo of course, knowing I wouldn't destroy _that_ car to get free.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea Em. What if you get confused during the process and we end up in an awkward situation?" WAIT! I was _joking!_ I looked pointedly at Jasper who nodded ever so slightly.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Carlisle asked me ignoring our banter. "It won't be easy, Edward. You know vampires don't heal the way humans do. You will not forget. We decided to leave so your surroundings aren't a constant reminder. It's for your own sake." _I'm sorry I cannot do more. I wish I could take your pain away, even if I had to shoulder it._

His concern sobered me. I remembered my resolution to be a good son, so I gave him a more mature answer. "I want to try what Jasper has in mind. If it doesn't work we'll leave, I promise I won't give you any resistance."

Esme threw herself at me; holding me tight and crying in tearless sobs, her thoughts were echoing Carlisle's. "All right Edward, we can try to do this your way," he told me, relived that they weren't going to force me. Even if he is a parent figure for each of us, he respects our freedom and treats us like adults.

"Emmet and I can go and get everything back from Vancouver." Rosalie offered. Vancouver? We weren't going that far then. They maybe thought it'd be hard to drag me across the country. They were right.

"Vancouver was just a pit stop," Alice told me with a smile. That smile of hers that brightens everything with her joy. I haven't seen that smile in ages. "Our new house is in Edmonton"

"You don't mind if we take a week or two off, do you?" Rosalie asked Carlisle. She was tired of all the drama.

"Make it one, please. We need our clothes and stuff," Carlisle answered in a cold voice. _Honestly, you barely been here and you think you need a break? Self… _I was watching Carlisle with wide eyes, he cut the word when he noticed. _Sorry it's been a long week._ He thought toward me while he passed his fingers through his golden hair.

Carlisle always thought the best of his children, even Rosalie. We all know Rose is selfish but he'd be the last person to admit it. What am I doing to my family?

"It's not your fault," Jasper murmured feeling my guilt. _You haven't seen her lately._

"We can go shopping," I suggested wanting to see Alice's smile again, it seemed to work better than Jasper's gift. And that is saying something. "It would give me an idea about what people is thinking about the situation before going to school."

_Shopping in Forks! _Her horrorstruck face was not what I was expecting.

"Port Angeles then?" This felt wrong somehow. Though, it is distracting to talk about nonentities… wait, my memory tugged at me. "No! Sorry. Not Port Angeles, please." My breathing accelerated thinking about that night, thinking about the girl I saved from those monsters. Can vampires faint? I was feeling lightheaded.

"Edward, calm down please" Jasper urged at my ear. It was his talent making me woozy. "Sit".

_Well that fits the rumors_ Emmet thought wryly.

"What rumors, Em?" I asked him bewildered.

Carlisle answered me.

"We told the school that you have a heart condition and you had a relapse so I'm taking care of you at home."

Heart condition? Emmet is right; it fits.

"We now spread the rumor that we are going to New York seeking better treatment for you?" Carlisle finished with a sigh.

"I don't think the best hospital in New York can cure _my_ heart condition," I murmured to no one in particular.

"We can tell that you are getting better now" Alice said ignoring me and searching into the future. "No P.E. of course" That sounds good, I'm not in the mood to pretend. "The hospital is going to be a problem. I cannot see the outcome of it but Carlisle's coworkers are getting suspicious." There was a blur in her head full of flickers; one of them included the Volturi.

"That was our reason to leave; right?" Rosalie said harshly. "We have to remain inconspicuous." She was glaring at me.

"I can go with Carlisle to the hospital for some tests." I offered desperate to stay in Forks. "We can tamper with some of the machines."

"It won't be easy," said Carlisle already planning it.

"But it'll work" Alice confirmed.

"Ok, if that's settled Emmet and I are going to Vancouver now" Rosalie was now really irritated, but she kept the reason of her aggravation well hidden. The said their goodbyes and were gone.

Everyone was planning and chatting about the changes they'll make so we can stay. My guilt grew so big it almost equaled my ever-present pain.

"Are you sure about this, Jasper?" I whispered. "It won't be easy for you" I'll be almost as excruciating as it is for me.

"No, it won't be easy. But you're worth it" he said with a smile, while everyone nodded wholeheartedly.

"First things first," said Esme quietly handing me a small box. I opened it and found a black leather bangle with my name engraved in her beautiful calligraphy. "We need to cover that scar, my boy," she explained.

* * *

**Thanks to: _2umath;__ForgottenUser; __Miss Leo; __Selene Rose Grey; __TwilightCr8zed; __UnderlinedSmile; __adalis; __coronetpotentate; __ebayaddict; __goinwiththeflow892; __kryzpollito;__loyal-girl4; __not impossible just unlikely... _For following this story**

**Jasper's gift is very important for this story, but remember; vampires don't seek any kind of health aid because they don't heal.**

**The Cullen family has strong bonds of love. They're _all_ worried. ****Edward is responding to their concern. He feels guilty about all the hassle he's putting them into. ****But Angela's words in Eclipse come to me: "he's only a boy." He might not be human but he's just a seventeen year old boy.**

**About Jasper. The next chapter will show a bit about Jasper's real intentions**


	8. Chapter 7 Shopping

**Thanks to everyone who's being reading this story. It's been quite a challenge to write this, but one I enjoy a lot.**

**It took me a while to figure out that the bold letters at the beginning and end of a chapter is the way to communicate with my readers. So, I took some time to edit every past chapter and add some opinions, questions and comments. Please feel free to reread the chapters and, if you want to, leave a review.**

**About this chapter. The Cullens take a break from Edward's black mood and go shopping for everything they'll need so they can stay in Forks. They been keeping a very careful façade in front of Edward as to not upset him anymore. The moment they are alone the dam breaks and all the thoughts and feelings they've been trying to contain spill free.**

* * *

**SHOPPING**

**ALICE**

This isn't as fun as shopping in Seattle but coming to Port Angeles was the only way to stay away from Edward for a couple of hours. We can dig him out of his hole when we come back.

"Are you buying that dress?" Jasper asked pulling me out of my vision.

"Yes, it's Esme's size. She'll love it." I answered coldly. I strolled to the cashier and pay for the green dress I'm holding. I can _see_ Esme in this dress. She'll use it tomorrow.

This is why they let me do the shopping. I know if the clothes will fit, I know if they'll like the items and, of course, I have awesome taste.

"We have some clothes for everyone now" Jasper says while we exit the boutique "Are you going to tell me why you are angry with me?" Jasper mutters.

"I need shoes" I reply frostily at him and continue on the sidewalk.

"Alice! Please!" He holds my arm a little too hard. I glare at him

"Let go of me!" I growl.

The pain in his eyes disarmed me. I let my anger fade a few notches, but not completely. I hope he has a good excuse for his behavior. I hate being mad at him.

"Ok, let's take everything to the car, then we can go to the boardwalk and talk." He says meekly releasing my arm.

Walking beside him I can feel the angst bleeding out of him. I hold his hand and rest my head on his shoulder trying to sooth him. I'm mad, but not _that_ mad.

**ESME**

I hate buying food but I know this is a very important part of our façade. If we're staying we are supposed to need groceries.

As I walk the aisles of the Thriftway I can hear the gossip around me. Everyone is talking about my _poor boy_ that is too sick to go to school. If only they knew.

When I turn at the deli aisle I see Charlie Swan coming in the opposite direction. I been holding my breath to avoid the raw meat's odor; so I didn't catch his scent. It's too late to turn around, he already saw me, turning around would be rude.

"Mrs. Cullen, what a surprise." he greets me. It should be a surprise of course; we're supposed to be in New York.

Taking a deep breath I answer as politely as I can. "Good afternoon, Chief Swan."

"How's your son?" he asks shyly.

_In a hole at backyard of the house thanks to your daughter! _

"He's feeling better; thank you" I reply mirroring his tone. It's the only way I don't yell at him.

"I was so sorry to hear about his health issues. I hope Bella's decision hasn't worsened his condition." He has the decency to look ashamed.

I look him in the eye smiling a little. In my mind I run through different scenarios where I kill his precious daughter. None of them includes drinking her blood. After five seconds of my murderous thoughts I'm calm enough to play my part.

"He's feeling better. He'll be back at school this Monday" I respond sweetly.

"That's great" he says with relief. "See you around Mrs. Cullen".

_Not if I see you first._

**ALICE**

Jasper and I are strolling down the boardwalk. I'm ready to confront him. I hope we can talk this trough without a horrible fight. I know we will fight, but… I'm afraid of the dimension of our fight. Jasper it's quite unpredictable; I love that about him most of the times. Today, it scares me. _Be brave Alice._ I cajole myself.

"When are you going to let Edward know your real intentions?" I ask quietly.

"What do you mean?" he retorts sharply.

"I can _see _what you're planning. Edward is not a guinea pig!" I suddenly feel like crying. Why is Jasper being so cruel?

"I know that. Don't be ridiculous Alice" he snaps without looking at me.

"He's in pain, for heaven's sake! We may never have our brother back and you are thinking about studying him, about your degree!" I'm sobbing now. This is not the man I married.

"Alice, please. You're making a scene." He tries to pull me into his arms, but I'm not having that.

"I don't care!" I yell.

"Yes, you do. Calm down," he says in a soothing voice. I feel his gift around me and use it to regain my cool. Whoa; I thought he was the unpredictable one.

"Better?"

"Yes, Jasper. Sorry."

"If you promise to stay calm I'll explain it to you." He's going to continue to use his gift. He doesn't trust me. That's ok; I don't trust myself either.

"Explain then" I pressed in a clipped tone.

**CARLISLE**

Jasper said it was imperative to trust Edward; but I am nervous about him being alone at the house. As a precaution, I removed every lighter I could find and shut the gas line. I know he promised to never try that again but still.

_Esme is nearby and Alice can call her, Esme is nearby and Alice can call her, Esme is nearby and Alice can call her._ I chant myself to stay calm.

I have all the equipment we'll need. The hospital issue is very important to solve, I don't want the Volturi down on us. That's what worries me the most about staying. But Edward's expression was so tortured when we told him we were leaving; we have to try.

I only need to make the phone call. Edward won't like this part of the plan but I need reliable friends to put up this charade. I take out my phone and she answers at the second ring.

"_Hello Carlisle!"_

**ROSALIE**

"Rose, would you please stop trying to lead me east? We're going to Vancouver not New York. This is the third time we cross this bridge." Emmet chided me and I gave up trying to go to Florida. I sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked trying to pick the answer from my face.

I didn't answer. I just turned my head to stare at the surrounding forest.

"You were leading me to Florida. Weren't you?"

I nodded; a pout in my mouth.

"I'm not Edward but I know what you're thinking Rose, and it's a terrible idea." He said in a mocking tone.

"She deserves it," I snapped harshly.

"I'm not sure I agree with you" the mocking leaving his voice.

He sensed my fury and said quickly "She made her choice. She chose to be away from vampires; maybe not a bad choice after all." Why is everything so simple in Emmett's head?

"What about Edward?" I replied angrily.

"Exactly. What about _him_?" his voice started to rise, he's angry too. "He would never approve, you know that, Rose!" The tires screeched against the pavement and the Jeep swerved as it stopped at the shoulder of the road. Why is he so mad?

"What's wrong with you moron?!" I yelled catching myself at the dashboard, and leaving the shape of my hand in it. He'll have to replace it.

"What's wrong with _me_? You think I don't know what this is about? You care nothing about Edward's harm, I might not be Jasper but I can feel your jealousy." His voice is cold as ice and sharp like a knife. "You hated Bella since the first day your _brother _laid eyes on her." He continued yelling.

_What!_ I stare at him dumbfounded; I can't believe he's saying this out loud. If I could flush, I'll be bright red right now. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I yell back.

"Don't play fool with me Rose, it doesn't suit you. I know you expect every man to worship your beauty." He knows me well. Suddenly his face falls, he looks like he's about to cry. _Crap!_

He says in his softest voice "How do you think that makes me feel, Rose?" his eyes full of pain.

I'm at lost at what to say. He beats me at it while I stare at him wide eyed.

"It makes me feel insignificant, inadequate, small, insufficient, lacking…," he sobs quietly and my heart breaks. In a swift movement he's in my arms, I try to erase his pain with my kisses.

* * *

**Wow what a rush of emotions.**

**Alice is furious with Jasper, but he said he has an explanation. What would that be?**

**Momma Cullen is very protective of her children. All the Cullens are angry with Bella, some more than others, Esme is the most. I don't think she fancies seeing Charlie again, but it's a small town.**

**One of the best parts of writing this chapter was Emmet's reactions. It took me a while to get them right. He goes from playful, to brooding, to angry, to devastated in only few moments. I thought that it was time for Emmet to say the words ; no one else but Edward could know Rosalie this much to see through her.**


End file.
